


Thunderstorms

by MissusCissaMalfoy



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sweenett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellie is scared by a thunderstorm, and seeks comfort in a certain demon barber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

The thunder was almost deafening. Nellie laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, but not being able to. Tears rolled down her face as she listened to the thunderstorm. Every time the thunder would crack, she would jump out of her skin. Rain pummeled the tiny window above her bed. When the lightening would strike, it would light up her entire room, almost as if it were daytime. 

Nellie hated thunderstorms. They put her on edge, they stressed her out, and, most of all, they scared her. Nellie was terrified of thunderstorms. She always had been. They had plagued her since she was a little girl. 

One crack, the loudest all night, made her decision for her. Trembling, she pushed the blankets off her legs and stood. She slowly inched toward the door, her knees making it almost impossible to walk. When she finally reached the door, she grabbed a heavy coat from a nearby coat hook and slipped out. She crossed her pie shop even more flustered. 

Here, the windows were bigger. She could see the lightening easier. It thundered, and the whole room seemed to shake. This only made her walk faster. She exited the shop and was immediately greeted with icy rain. She pulled the coat over her head and flew up to the barber shop above.

She burst into the room, desperate to get out of the rain. She quickly realized how much noise she had made and closed the door silently behind her. Her eyes searched the room, looking for the barber himself. For a moment, she thought he wasn’t there, and her body filled with dread. But she was quickly relieved when she heard a soft sigh echo in the silent room. 

When she looked closer, she could make out a dark figure on a bed in the corner. She slowly crept toward the corner, her delicate footsteps silent against the wooden floor. Silent, that is, until she stepped on a rather old floorboard, and it emitted a loud creaking sound. 

The figure immediately sat up in bed and growled, “Who’s there?”

She took a step forward and responded. “S-Sweeney?” Her voice quivered helplessly.

At the sound of her voice, Sweeney whipped his head toward the baker. “Nell?” Nellie’s heart fluttered at his use of her first name. “What’re you doing here?” he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he climbed out of bed. He walked over to her and lightly touched her arm. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I…” she started, but she was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. She screamed and broke down. A sob escaped her lips and she fell to the floor, tears rolling mercilessly down her face.

Sweeney bent down, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her feet. Once she was steady again, he motioned for her to follow him to his bed. She took one step, and her knees buckled, sending her back to the floor. Sweeney sighed deeply as he scooped up the crying baker in his arms. 

He carried her back to his bed and sat on the edge, her in his lap. She was surprised at this, but wouldn’t dare protest. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She brought her arms up against her chest and tucked her head under his chin, soaking his shirt as she cried. 

Sweeney found himself running his fingers through her hair in a feeble attempt to get her to calm down. He almost had trouble holding her, she was crying so hard. Another boom of thunder followed by a bright bolt of lightening made her sob even harder. 

Finally, Sweeney put two and two together.

Gently, he pushed her away so he could see her face. He hooked a strand of curly, red hair behind her ear and brushed a tear from her cheek. “You’re afraid of thunderstorms?” he asked softly, looking straight into her eyes.

The best she could do was nod and curl back up against him. He smirked, but still held her to him. He rubbed her back and tried to shush her. Finally, she started calming down a bit. Her breathing became more steady, and she wiped her eyes.

She sat up to look at him. His face was almost unreadable. Almost. She was surprised to find a hint of grief and sadness in his eyes, but thought it best if she didn’t comment on it.

She blushed lightly as she started almost silently, “S-Sweeney?”’

“Yes, pet?” he said, almost sweetly.

“Well…I was wondering if…maybe…I mean…” she trailed off, and Sweeney just raised an eyebrow.

“C-Can I…can I s-stay with you tonight?” she asked nervously. 

He seemed to think about it for a moment. “I…” he started slowly. “I suppose.”

Nellie smiled and said softly, “Thank you.” She jumped again at another crack of thunder. 

Sweeney stood up, with her still in his arms, as if she weighed nothing. He laid her down and slid between the sheets with her. She immediately snuggled up to him. Sweeney wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She quickly fell into a deep and much needed sleep, engulfed in his warmth.


End file.
